Finding The Right Bonds Ch 1: The Missing Piece
by xDrArtsyKinsx
Summary: "Finding The Right Bonds" Ch. 1: The Missing Piece  Kylie Summers arrives at a brand new country, town and school. She is alone and doesn't think she will be able to stay there very long by herself. Will she make friends? Sorry, not very good at summaries
1. The Missing Pieces

**So this is my first fanfic like ever and I would really appreciate positive reviews and feedback! For those who are StarKids, the characters are portrayed by the actors of TeamStarKid. For those who don't know, you can google image the actors names and you can see what they look like. :D Here are the characters!**

**Characters:**  
><strong>OC- Kylie "Kyle" Summers<strong>  
><strong>Joey Richter- Jason "Jay" Miller<strong>  
><strong>Joe Walker- Dante Jones<strong>  
><strong>Lauren Lopez- Raelene "Rae" Cooper<strong>  
><strong>Darren Criss- Adam Brown<strong>  
><strong>Bonnie Greuson- Eleanor "Elle" Dawson<strong>  
><strong>Jaime Lyn Beatty- Lacey "Lace" Miller<strong>  
><strong>Lily Marks- Tabitha "Tabbi" Henderson<strong>  
><strong>Joe Moses- Benjamin "Benji" Davis<strong>  
><strong>Brian Rosenthal- Daniel "Dan" Harris<strong>  
><strong>Brian Holden- Nathaniel "Nate" Harris<strong>  
><strong>Devin Lytle- Natasha "Tasha" Ford<strong>  
><strong>Dylan Saunders- Parker "PJ" Johnson<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

Ch. 1: The Missing Piece

I didn't know what to do with myself. I was a fish out of water. Living in the tiny city of Rutland located in the east part of England all my life, I wasn't used to the big, colorful streets of New York. After my parents died 3 years ago, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. I wasn't the most outgoing kid after that. I kept a lot of things to myself and I wouldn't talk to anyone. They felt like I should go out of the country and study abroad so they sent me to New York City by myself. I was also left a HUGE inheritance from my parents which helped me out a lot. I walked up to the tall apartment like building that would be my new loft. I walked up to the door and slipped the key in the key hole and turned it. The next thing I knew my nose hit the metal door with a solid THUD. "Ow..." I said glumbly, rubbing my nose.

I gently pressed the door but it didn't budge. I grabbed the handle and started shaking it to see if it was stuck. I shook it harder and harder until I instinctively shoved it to the left. It quickly slid open which caused me to lose my balance and fall over. I stood up frantically swirling around in circles from the surprise. Once I steadied myself, I cleared my throat and walked in. The house looked a lot bigger on the inside. The floor was nicely polished and everything seemed somewhat new. The room was relatively empty. There were two doorways on either wall and a spiral stair case going up. I adjusted my duffle bag on my shoulder and walked upstairs. The landing had 4 doors. I pushed the first one gently and it opened. With caution, I gripped the doorknob firmly and pushed.

Immediately my mouth dropped. Inside was a large large room. There was bulletin boards covering every inch of the walls. There was three large desks covered in colorful cups filled with pens, pencils, brushes and prismacolor markers. There was two light boards and dozens of easels. I looked around dumbfounded at all the art supplies. There was a full sized dresser and among the different cups was a large vase sitting with flowers in it. In a big space on the wall was a 30 inch TV and an XBOX 360 sitting underneath it. There was a full walk in closet and a sun roof.

Along the nearest wall was another spiral staircase. I walked through the dream room and up the stairs. While I dragged my hand up the railing, I noticed that the staircase was originally painted black but was splattered with neon paint. When I reached the top, the next level consisted of another desk and a king sized bed. On the far wall was a ceiling to floor sliding glass door. I walked further in and threw my duffle on the bed. I walked out and explored the rest of the floor. The first door to the right was a full bathroom with a tub/shower and all. The other two rooms seemed to be guest rooms.

I walked down the stairs and went to the right. That led into a normal looking kitchen which led into a normal looking living room. Pretty huge for just one person. Since I was by myself I could do what ever I wanted so I guessed it wouldn't be too bad.

I walked back out into the front room and noticed a dry cleaning bag hanging on the back of the door. I walked over and noticed a card attached to it.

"This is your school uniform. School starts at 8 o'clock sharp. Attached to this card is directions on how to get there. It's not that far so you can walk. Try not to be late. I will see you after school tomorrow. Signed, your new butler, Harrison."

"Harrison?" I muttered to myself.

"I have a butler?" I ran my fingers through my thick light red hair and sighed. I put the card in my back pocket and took away the bag. The first thing I saw was a grey mini skirt. I raised my eye brows and stared at it.

"They actually expect me to wear this?"

Along with the skirt, there was a blueberry blue tie, a white collared button down shirt and white knee high socks. The shirt I could deal with. But the skirt? No way. I brought the uniform into my room and hung them in my closet. After I unpacked everything, I sat on the bed and lied down on my back. I didn't know how tired I was before my head hit the pillow. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

!

I shot up and quickly stood up in my bed. I swirled around to see what was going on. After a few seconds, the blood rushed to my head and I ended up falling onto the floor. I sat there for a bit trying to figure out what the ringing was. I looked up and noticed it was the alarm clock. I reached up and smashed the button down with the palm of my hand. The dimly lit numbers read 6:00 am. I sighed and got up. After getting cleaned up I walked over to the uniform that hung inside of my closet. I picked up the skirt and rolled my eyes. I never wore something so... girly. I slipped on the skirt and white button down then the tie and the socks last. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't grasp how ridiculous I looked. I grabbed the brown handbag, slipped on my purple high tops sneakers and walked out the door.

The directions attached to the card were easy enough to understand and I was at Bay Ridge Preparatory School in no time. I had about half an hour before classes started. I walked into the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Uh... Hi. I'm Kylie Summers. I'm new here... and..."

The woman sitting there was an older woman with her black hair in a slick bun. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello! Welcome! Here is your schedule! Your class is that way!" She handed me a piece of paper and pointed down the hall and motioned to the right.

I took the paper and grinned slightly nodding my head. I looked at the paper and it read 4B. I looked around and noticed a room with a sign the read "4B" on it. I took a breath and opened the door.

When I walked in there was a good 20 kids in the same outfits sitting in groups around the room. Not 5 seconds later, a bell rang and everyone sat down in single seats. I stood there awkwardly until someone said something. The teacher then opened the door and walked in. She looked at me and smile.

"Yes?" I snapped back to reality and handed her a note.

She unfolded it and smiled. "Welcome to class 4B." She turned to the class and said

"Everyone! This is Kylie Summers. She is a new student so make sure to make her feel comfortable." The students said "Yes, Ma'am." in unison.

The teacher turned back to me and smiled.

"No need to worry. They will help you when ever you need it. Now you can go take a seat next to Mr. Miller in the back."

She pointed in the back of the room and I saw a guy with smooth black hair raise a hand. I walked back and sat down in the empty chair. I sighed and dropped my head on the desk wondering when the day will finally be over.


	2. Unknown Happiness

Chapter 2: Unknown Happiness

"Hey." I heard someone say.

I looked up and the kid was looking at me. I looked around then looked at him.

"Hey." I said not making eye contact.

Now that I was closer, I could tell that he had a slightly crooked jaw. He was definitely different from everyone else. He reached out a big hand.

"I'm Jason."

I looked at his hand for a second then grabbed it gently.

"Kyle." I said in an unsure voice.

His hand was strong and warm. I kept my eyes on him in an alert manor. He looked at me then furrowed his brow as he looked at my feet. He reached out a hand and pointed at my shoes.

"Nice kicks." he said with a crooked smile. I stuck my foot out from under the desk.

"Thanks." I said.

Jason smiled and turned around. "This is the gang." He said.

As soon as gang escaped his lips, a group of kids turned around and gathered. I raised my eyebrows as they looked at me.

"...Hi." I said.

Jason started going through the people. The first guy up was a taller, more muscular guy. He had short brown hair and a big, white smile.

"That's Dante." His bright blue eyes grew when his smile did. He stuck out a big, tan hand.

"Hey!" He said shaking mine firmly.

The next was a short brunette girl. Her big brown eyes looked at me with dazzlement. She waved a small slender hand at me.

"I'm Rae!" She said with a high pitched voice.

After I nodded at her, a guy with short, really curly hair put his right hand on her shoulder as his left hand held a guitar. The one thing I couldn't take my eyes off of was his eye brows. They were so big and bushy.

"Sup? I'm Adam." A smile tugged at my lips and his eye brows bounced up and down.

I looked to the right and saw a pretty brunette with light green eyes. She smiled and her nose crinkled.

"Hi. I'm Elle." When she spoke he ran a hair through her thick hair and flipped her bangs around. She was definitely the prettiest out of all of them. When I smiled a brunette guy put his hands on Elle's hips.

"Wassup? I'm Parker." Elle giggled and put her hands over his. I could tell that they were in love.

The next girl caught me off guard by jumping in front of me, her brown hair flopping up and down, and smiling big. I threw my head back in surprise then steadied myself. Jason laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. That's just Lacey, my little sister." She automatically stopped bouncing and stared at him with a surprised face.

"JUST Lacey?" She said putting her hands on her hips and pouting her lip. She "humphed" then grabbed my hands.

"Don't worry! We're gonna be best of friends." I giggled then squeezed her hands. "Ok." I said with a smile.

Then another girl came over with wild brown hair and light green eyes. She put an arm around Lacey and smiled.

"I'm Tabbi. Like the cat." She spoke with a slight lisp but that's what made her that much more unique. Lacey came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and a blonde guy wrapped his arms around Tabbi's waist. I looked up as i patted Lacey on the head. He smiled and reached out a hand.

"Hey. I'm Ben." I reached out my hand and gripped it.

"Hey." I heard myself say. I sounded comfortable. I've never been this way before. I've never met these people and yet I feel more in place than I ever had. Tabbi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled then looked to the right.

A taller brunette guy stepped through the group and put an arm around Dante and the other around Jason.

"Hey! I'm Nate." Before I could say hi, another brunette guy popped up from under his arms and grinned.

"Hey! I'm Dan and I'm way cooler than this guy!" He said pointing up at Nate. Nate slammed a hand down on Dan's head. Dan buckled at the knees and ended up in the floor. Everyone including me started laughing. Nate looked up at me and said

"Don't mind my little brother. He's always trying to impress girls."

"AM NOT!" protested Dan whilst resisting Nate's pushing hand.

As Dan struggled to get up, a tall slender girl put her hands around Nate's wrist.

"Come now, sugar pie! Be nice to your litte brother!"

The brunette girl had a heavy southern accent. Nate sighed and let Dan go. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her close to kiss her on the side of the head.

"I'm Tasha." She said with a big white smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with happiness skipping across my tongue.


End file.
